<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Procrastination by SoupyGoopy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850536">Procrastination</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupyGoopy/pseuds/SoupyGoopy'>SoupyGoopy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amicide [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, a lil angst, sexy time but not really lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupyGoopy/pseuds/SoupyGoopy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clementine and Violet are awfully good at avoiding consequences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amicide [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Procrastination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey, thanks for reading! tell me what you think if you'd like. :)</p><p>this has nothing to do w anything, but stream WAP ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was stupid. </p><p>“Fuck, right there, yes!”</p><p>Clementine bit back a moan at the deliciously sharp yank of her curly hair and sucked a little harder. She was throbbing and no amount of grinding against her bed was going to quell the ache she felt every time Violet writhed and whimpered.</p><p>She was so fucking stupid.</p><p>Louis would maybe notice the fat blotchy spots of purple decorations that ran up and down Clementine’s neck, but the angry red scratches on her back would be fine. She just needed to start investing in some more turtlenecks and a heavier foundation. </p><p>She said that last time. It never made a difference but it made Clementine feel better to plan out the next couple of days. Like she was less stupid.</p><p>She tightened her grip on soft milky thighs and smirked at the weak bucks that tried to follow her mouth before continuing her assault. </p><p>Well, she supposed that Violet’s stupidity contributed to her own stupidity, so maybe she wasn’t that stupid.</p><p>The cut on her lip stung with a dull consistent nip that reminded her of a harsh bite that happened in response to a rough shove against her door that shook the picture frames in the hallway haphazardly. </p><p>“Clem, please, please, please, I – oh, fuck.”</p><p>Closing her eyes made the room spin but she couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol or the lust. Maybe it was a combination of the two. </p><p>Was she even going to remember this in the morning? </p><p>Clementine felt another tug and moaned into Violet’s clit.</p><p>She hoped so.</p><p>Violet gasped as her back arched and Clementine swore on her life that she had never seen anybody so fucking gorgeous. She tightened her grip on Violet’s thighs, a fire of satisfaction engulfing her gut when she thought about Minerva seeing the bruises.</p><p>She growled and pulled Violet closer to her.</p><p>Fuck Minerva, she didn’t deserve to see Violet like this anyways. Flushed, sweating, and steadily unraveling while short, incoherent mewls of her name tumbled from her lips in between desperate gasps of air.</p><p>Clementine slowed and let Violet ride the waves of her orgasm, her own clit throbbing painfully at the lack of attention, greedy eyes lapping up the image of Violet’s blissful face. She sighed through her nose and felt her heart ache painfully. It felt just as intoxicating as the first time they kissed.</p><p>She would tell Louis everything tomorrow.</p><p>She grinned predatorily as Violet with shaking hands weakly pulled at her hair in an attempt to get her to stop, but Clementine just went faster and she slipped in a finger, curling and twisting in such a way that had Violet begging for something that Clementine couldn’t understand.</p><p>“I don’t know if – oh god – Clem, please I -“</p><p>She just needed to see Violet come this one last time.</p><p>Violet was crushing Clementine’s head with her thighs and moaning much too loudly, but it did nothing to slow her down.</p><p>She would break up with him tomorrow.</p><p>Violet’s dull nails dug into her back and left new bloody tracks that made Clementine shiver and whine.</p><p>She would confess tomorrow.</p><p>Violet clutched the bedsheets until her knuckles were white and bit her arm in a futile attempt to silence herself.</p><p>She would fix everything tomorrow.</p><p>“F-fuck, Clementine, I’m –“</p><p>She would stop being stupid tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>